


The Orange Oil Caught Between Your Teeth

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Cannibalism, Food Kink, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: It's date night and Wade is on the menu.





	The Orange Oil Caught Between Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).

"Am I done yet?" Wade called from the sofa.

Bucky looked over his shoulder and grinned. Wade had been asleep for a while, having bled out after Bucky cut out most of his stomach. It was a proper butchering. Bucky had watched a video about cutting out the belly on a pig for the best bacon. Wade was basically the same.

"Just about," Bucky replied and turned back to the stove.

The kitchen smelled amazing. Nothing quite hit the senses like the smell was caramelizing meat. Bucky made side dishes, but they were merely dressing for the main course.

"This is dark, you know." Wade poked the visible sack of his stomach that was protruding from the hole in his belly. He wasn't quite knitted back up yet. "You're lucky this isn't canon. You'd never get a TV show if Disney thought you liked the taste of human flesh."

Bucky shook his head. Wade said stuff like that sometimes. It was best not to think about it too hard.

Wade continued to talk. He loved to talk, and Bucky enjoyed listening to him. "There's no chance the other Wilson would let you cut out his organs and eat them."

"If Sam's organs grew back afterward, I'd convince him," Bucky said, though he wasn't sure if that was true. Surnames were the only thing Sam and Wade had in common. Sam would probably flat refuse, but Wade hadn't been hard to convince after Bucky learned his every body part regenerated, no matter how torn apart or dead he became.

Pretty rich for a guy calling _Bucky_ dark.

But Wade had a strange humor about the whole thing. Bucky wasn't even sure how the subject was broached in the first place. It was simply something they did when they were in the same place at the same time.

Bucky plated the dish, artfully displaying the pan-fried Wade belly in fan of meat, drizzled with orangey-red chili oil. He added a dollop of mashed potatoes with a couple green beans crossed atop them. With a flourish of sea salt across the entire plate, Bucky joined Wade on the sofa.

"None for me, Hannibal?" Wade asked.

Bucky considered the still bloody mess of Wade's stomach. "It wouldn't fall out?"

"Maybe later, then," Wade said dismissively. He poked at the belly sack again, this time trying to push it back into the gaping hole. "I think the lining is back, but we don't want to make a mess, now do we?"

Bucky laughed. The sofa was bloodstained from the slaughtering. Not even just the cuts from today. Bucky had already sampled Wade's thighs, his shoulders, and his ribs. A little chewed up meat wouldn't make a difference.

"You like to watch me eat it, though, don't you? It gets you off, watching me eat myself. I'm not judging, of course. I supply the meat, then you cook _and_ clean. You're the perfect partner."

Taking his knife and fork in hand, Bucky grinned. "I like all of it." He cut into the meat and let the fatty bite melt on his tongue. His eyes closed and he let out a quiet moan. He bit down, and the fried skin crunched between his teeth. 

"So good."

"I live to be served," Wade replied. He rubbed his foot against the small of Bucky's back. "It's nice to be appreciated, even if it's as table scraps."

Bucky shot him a quick glare. "Look at this plating. Would I waste my time on making it look this good if you were garbage? No, you're a grade A renewable resource, baby. And I'm not going to be satisfied until I've eaten every part of you."

Wade cocked his head to the side. "Even the dick?"

"I've tasted your dick."

"But you haven't eaten it."

"I'm..." Bucky took another bite of the meat, savoring it as he considered his next words. "I'm not sure how I feel about that regrowth process. Remember when we cut off your leg to braise it? It was so small when it grew back. It was... I don't know, Wade."

"Oh, so you're happy to eat the flesh off my bones, but a little baby dick makes you squeamish?" 

"Is that a bad thing?"

Wade scoffed, a very loud, exaggerated scoff to the point that Bucky was surprised he didn't say the word "scoff" aloud. "Not when the baby dick is attached to a full grown, consenting man who would like you to suck his baby dick. Or my full sized dick. I'm kind of getting turned on."

Bucky cut himself another piece of meat, but his gaze was caught between Wade's legs. How could someone who had suffered that much blood loss be getting hard? Wade truly was an exceptional being.

"Next time," Bucky said. He actually helped himself to some of the mashed potatoes. They were pretty good, too. "I may have to boil it. Like, in a stew. I think that's what you do to bull penis. I haven't researched it a lot."

Wade may have wrinkled his nose at that, but it was honestly hard to tell. Bucky liked Wade's face fine, but it could sometimes be hard to tell any expression that wasn't directly related to his eyes.

"And then," Bucky continued, "after we eat your boiled penis, I will suck your baby dick."

"When you say it like that, just chop it off now. And then you can draw me, like one of your French girls."

It was another reference Bucky didn't understand, but he let it pass. "Nah. I have other plans for that dick tonight. Here." He speared an entire piece of the belly onto the end of his mouth, and held out to Wade so he could have a bite. His stomach had to have been patched enough to hold onto at least one bite. "Good, right?"

"You'd think it would be weird," Wade said around the mouthful of food, "but it tastes so damn good."

"Grade A, baby," Bucky said, and he grinned, knowing his teeth were smeared orange with chili oil.


End file.
